Closer
by romanticidiot
Summary: RyoDee. Oneshot. Melinda's grandson threatens to shake up the new relationship between Dee and Ryo.


**Disclaimer: **The characters in this piece of fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Closer**

**By**

**Wednesdaisy**

Ryo doesn't answer when Dee knocks on the door. It takes him a moment before he remembers he has a key now, and smirks a little to himself as he turns it in the lock.

'Honey, I'm home,' he calls into the silent house, just in case the scourge of his life, the bane of his existence is there. There's silence, so he proceeds into the kitchen and rummages in the fridge. There's a strange noise just as he finds some leftovers, and he turns around just in time to come face to face with a stranger.

Dee has his hand on a knife in an instant, but when his senses realign, he realizes the man is wearing Ryo's cleaning apron and holding a feather duster. If this is a crime in progress, it's the campest robbery he's ever likely to see. Dee realizes the man's quite terrified by not only his presence but the sharp knife in his hand.

'Uh, hi,' he says sheepishly. 'Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here.'

'Neither was I,' the man replies. 'Ryo didn't say to expect anyone but his foster-son.'

'Oh,' Dee's ... yeah, a little hurt by this but ignores it. 'Well, I stay here sometimes.' They haven't talked a lot about it, but he's pretty sure Ryo would prefer their relationship stay pretty low-key, at least for now. The whole being in love with a man thing is still new, after all.

'Right, well, I'm Melinda's grandson, Tyler,' the man says, and sticks out his hand. Dee automatically shakes it, and as he does, he notices the warmth of his palm.

'Dee,' he returns.

'I'm just here for a few weeks while she's on holiday,' he tells Dee, taking off the apron. When he does, Dee begins to realize the man's not bad looking. He's tall and lean (Dee's type, so far), with straight dark brown hair curling over the tips of his ears.

'Uh, that's fine,' he replies, suddenly awkward. 'Um, how did you not hear me calling?'

'Oh,' the man blushes, and reaches around his neck to show Dee a set of in-ear headphones. 'I'm ... not particularly fond of housework. This helps time pass a bit quicker sometimes.'

'Ah,' Dee says. 'I understand. One of the problems being a cop is that there's not a lot of chance to listen to music at work.'

'Oh, you're a detective too?' Tyler asks, leaning against the countertop. Dee can't help but take in the shape of his body as he does so.

'Uh, yeah,' he says. 'Same precinct as Ryo actually. Did he say when he'd be back, by the way?'

'Not really,' Tyler replies. 'He said he'd gone to sort something out at the school.'

'Oh,' Dee's hurt all over again. They usually deal with Bikky-related things together. 'Well, uh, I'm going to just put the telly on, if you want a break.'

'Oh, sure,' Tyler's eyes light up, and he's obviously grateful for the break.

'Want a beer?' Dee asks, and if he's being a little too nice to this stranger, it's only because he'd hoped Ryo would be here for a little companionship.

'Oh, if you're having one,' Tyler says politely.

'Yeah, better get into it before Ryo comes home and tells me not to drink on a work night.' Dee's shocked at the bitterness in his voice.

'Oh,' Tyler says awkwardly, 'Are you and Ryo ..?'

'Yeah,' Dee answers, and there's a burst of happiness at that, despite his annoyance.

'Ah,' Tyler says, and Dee's temper flares instantly.

'Is this a problem for you?'

'Oh, no,' Tyler assures him, a little too vehemently. Dee eyes him suspiciously, but leaves it alone, for now.

They settle down in front of the television, and when Ryo bustles through the door an hour later with a sulking Bikky in tow, Dee hasn't even realized how much time has passed. Being around Tyler was so relaxing he'd almost forgotten he was there.

'Oh, Dee, you're here,' Ryo says when he spots him, a flash of pleasure in his eyes. 'Oh, and ... Tyler?'

'Oh, sorry, sir,' Tyler fumbles, embarrassed as he struggles off the couch. 'I just paused for a break, and then-'

'Don't worry at all,' Ryo tells him in his usual pleasant manner. 'Since you're here, did you want to stay for tea? It's just curry, but if you're staying in Melinda's place, it must be lonely.'

'Oh,' Tyler says, 'That'd be great, actually, thanks, if it's no trouble.'

'None at all,' Ryo says with a smile. 'Bikky, go and start your homework, please.'

'I haven't got any,' Bikky says sullenly. Ryo fixes him with a look. 'Fine, fine, I suppose there is a project I can work on.'

'That's what I thought.' As Bikky slinks past, Ryo reaches out and pulls the cap from his head, pausing to ruffle to hair underneath. 'Bikky, we'll talk about what happened at the school later, but you're not in trouble, okay?'

Bikky darts for his hat, indignantly smoothing his hair.

Ryo returns his attention to his guests.

'Right, well, I'll start the tea, then. Tyler, make yourself at home. Dee-'

'Sure, I'll be taking care of him,' Dee cuts in cheerfully. The look of irritation that flashes over Ryo's face makes him guilty for all of a second before he remembers he's annoyed with his partner.

Dinner is pleasant enough; Ryo's not likely to cause a scene in front of a stranger, after all. Tyler leaves an hour or two after tea, leaving Dee and Ryo alone in the lounge room. It doesn't take Ryo long to fix him with a look.

'So, what's up with you tonight, Dee?' He asks, coming to sit next to him on the couch.

Dee scowls and takes a mouthful of beer.

'Nothing,' he replies, staring at the television. Ryo reaches for the remote and switches it off.

'Dee,' he says in a softer voice. 'What's wrong?'

'...the school,' Dee mumbles, after a moment. Ryo looks confused.

'Come again?'

'Why didn't you ask me to come to the school?' he says, louder.

'Oh, with Bikky? Sorry, Dee. They called and said it was just something they wanted to chat about. You were in a meeting with the Chief, I didn't want to disturb you. Are you really mad?'

'No,' Dee says, sighing, 'I just ... don't get me wrong, I don't like the housebrat, but I kind of thought we were in this together.'

Ryo smiles and brushes the hair from his eyes.

'We are,' he promises. 'I really didn't think it was worth interrupting a meeting with the chief for. I promise I would have, if it was important.'

'Well, okay,' he allows, and his body relaxes enough to let Ryo rest his head on his shoulder. 'But I didn't like coming home to hear from someone else where you were.'

'I'm sorry, I will try not to do it again.'

Dee can hear the smile in his voice, but ignores it. Silence falls over the room.

'Dee?' Ryo asks in a small voice.

'Hm?'

'Do you find Tyler attractive?'

Dee jumps guiltily, remembering his thoughts from earlier.

'Oh, uh ... not really.' He replies.

He feels Ryo relax again, but he's curious.

'Why, do you?' he asks.

'Oh, no,' Ryo says, and Dee's sure it's the truth. 'It's just ... you seemed so relaxed when I came in.'

Dee smiles into Ryo's hair.

'I promise there's nothing to worry about.'

* * *

><p>Ryo is sitting in the lounge room when Dee blows in loudly from a night out with the other boys from their department. He smells like smoke and drink, and brings the cold air with him. Ryo indulgently stands up and greets him, hiding his smile at Dee's drunken excitement.<p>

'And _then_ the man says, "With a melon?"! Do you get it, Ryo? With a –ha! With a melon!'

'Yes, Dee,' Ryo murmurs, settling his friend down on the couch with a glass of water. 'What else?'

'Well, then Tyler started doing shots, he lined them all up in a row on the bar, and-'

'Wait, Tyler was there?' Ryo interrupts. 'Why was he there?'

'I don't know,' Dee answers dismissively. 'Just bumped into him, I guess. Anyway, he did all these shots, and then he was all swaying on his feet and stuff, and he looked like he was going to fall so I caught him – and man, is he heavy, dude – and I took him outside to clear his head, you know? Did you know he has really nice eyes? Anyway, he still couldn't really stand up, so I kind of held him, and we had a smoke, and then he kind of fell asleep on my shoulder.'

'I see,' Ryo says tightly, and eases his way out from under Dee's weight. 'Well, I'm going to bed. Be quiet when you come in, would you?'

Dee's face drops.

'Aw, but Ryo, I was hoping for a little bit of-'

'No.'

'But-'

'Dee. No. And take a shower before you come to bed, too, please. You smell like a chimney. Goodnight.'

He leaves Dee sitting dumbly on the couch, completely confused. He usually goes back to his place after a night with the boys, but he'd really wanted to see Ryo tonight. It'd been a while, and he was hoping ... ah well. That was obviously not going to happen. He'd just take a moment on the couch to gather his wits, and then he'd have a shower and crawl into bed beside him. Maybe he could wrangle a cuddle in the morning.

* * *

><p>They're grocery shopping the next time they see Tyler.<p>

'Dee! Ryo!' He hurries towards them. 'How are you?'

'Fine, fine,' Ryo returns. 'How are -'

'Dee, did you see the game last night? That umpire, eh?'

'Oh, yeah,' Dee answers, turning to lean on the trolley. 'It was ridiculous.'

'I know, right. That man couldn't tell a foul if it hit him in the face.'

'You said it.'

'Anyway, I was going to ask if you wanted to come for tea tonight. I have to repay you for the dinner the other week.'

'Oh,' Dee hesitates, and only realizes that Ryo's not beside him when he starts to ask his opinion. 'Oh, hang on, I'll have to ask Ryo.'

'Well, I need an answer now,' Tyler presses. 'It's just, I'm in a hurry, so -'

'Sure, yeah, we'll be there,' Dee answers impatiently. 'Look, I have to find Ryo, so see you tonight around 6pm?'

'See you then,' Tyler answers happily.

'Yeah,' Dee answers distractedly. Where is Ryo?

He eventually finds him over by the potatoes. He slips a nonchalant arm around his waist and leans around to steal a kiss, but the other man slides away as smoothly as if they'd done this a hundred times. Maybe they have, Dee muses ruefully, ruffling the back of his hair.

'Ryo, what's up?' he asks the other man as he starts to assess the tomatoes.

'Nothing,' Ryo answers curtly. 'What did Tyler have to say?'

'Oh, we have dinner at his place tonight,' Dee says, suddenly remembering. He watches Ryo's hand tighten on the tomato he just picked up.

'Oh, that's great,' he replies. Dee suspects it's not great at all, but doesn't know how to bring it up without starting an argument.

As it turns out, Ryo gets called in as part of a hostage negotiation team, and Dee attends the dinner alone. He turns up with a bottle of wine, but he's anxious and distracted.

Ryo's kiss as he flew out the door was cool and unemotional, and Dee just wished he knew what was wrong.

'Dee,' Tyler answers the door with warmth. 'Where is Ryo?'

'Called away,' he says in clipped tones.

'Oh,' Tyler says, 'That is a shame.'

Dee tries to put his anxiety aside for the evening, but he constantly finds himself checking the time. Luckily, Tyler doesn't seem to notice, and accepts Dee's taciturn responses easily.

He's surprised, when he leaves, by Tyler's sudden close embrace.

'I had a good time,' the other man says in his ear before he pulls away.

'Uh, yeah,' Dee replies. 'It was -uh-thanks for the ... pasta.'

Tyler seems amused by his vagueness.

'Maybe next time I'll learn a new dish,' he says. 'A bachelor only needs one dish, after all.'

Dee smiles.

'Or the number of a good takeaway.'

Tyler laughs, and places a firm hand on Dee's shoulder.

'We should definitely do this again,' he says, and kisses Dee firmly on the lips. Dee is ashamed that he doesn't back away immediately. The wine has gone unusually to his head, and the anxiety over Ryo and his strange bad mood is tiring him out. It's a good few seconds before he realizes what is happening and pulls away.

'Tyler,' he says in surprise, and is horrified to find himself slightly breathless. 'What is this?'

Tyler looks puzzled.

'I thought this was where we were headed. You weren't shy about checking me out back at Ryo's house, and you held me the other night at the bar, and your lame excuses about Ryo having to work ... '

Dee shook his head.

'No, Tyler, I'm sorry, but you have it wrong. This is definitely not where this was headed. You are attractive, but I'm in love with Ryo.'

'Does Ryo know that?'

Dee blinked.

'Pardon?'

'I just would have thought that someone who knew how much you loved them, and who loved you, would show you a bit more attention, you know? I noticed that he hadn't told me about you, or invited you to the meeting at the school. He isn't worried at all about you spending the evening with another man, even.'

'I ... sorry, but you've misunderstood.'

'I don't think I have,' Tyler approaches on Dee, backing him into the door.

'Tyler,' Dee says firmly. 'Step away now.'

'No,' Tyler breathes, eyes sweeping over Dee's face. They're dark with desire.

'Tyler,' Dee barks.

'Dee ... ' Tyler whispers. And then he's flying back across the room as Dee shoves him with the full force of his weight.

'Never do that again,' he says, his voice black. 'And you will never mention this to Ryo, do you understand?'

Tyler nods, his breathing fast. Dee turns and slams through the door, just in time to catch the hem of Ryo's coat whipping around the corner.

He curses.

'Ryo!' he exclaims, 'Wait!'

He sprints around the corner, and manages to catch the front door before Ryo slams it closed on him.

'Ryo, please,' he tries. Ryo's face is thunderous.

'Just what is it I'm not supposed to know about?' he demands, trying to close the door.

'Ryo, it was just - look, will you let me in? Stop trying to close the door on me, and I promise I will explain.' Dee tries to force his body into the house, but can only get an arm and a foot. He's wedged there between the door and the door frame, and he must look a sight, but he doesn't care. Their relationship is still so new that he's afraid this could ruin it.

'Please, Ryo,' he says softly. 'You know how honest I am, I won't lie to you.'

Ryo's eyes sweep over him searchingly, and he releases his grip on the door, striding into the house. Dee breathes a sigh as the pressure on his body eases, and moves into the house.

He finds Ryo in the kitchen, angrily pouring himself a glass of wine.

'Can I have one of those?' he asks. Ryo glares, and he steps away.

He sits down at the kitchen table and sighs.

'Ryo?' he looks up between his fingers. Ryo is standing by the counter with his arms crossed. Dee sighs. 'Look, I was stupid.'

Ryo snorts.

'If we're going to state the obvious, I may as well just leave.'

'Ryo,' Dee says warningly. 'Listen, I understand why you've been so cold the last few days. You picked up on what I didn't. I'm sorry.'

'It's funny, you know,' Ryo says. His voice is still flat, but he comes to sit down at the table. Dee takes this as a good sign, and reaches for his hand. Ryo pointedly removes it from his reach. Okay, not that far yet. 'All those times you accused me of being clueless and now this.'

'I'm sorry,' Dee says again. 'This is exactly what happened, okay? I went over there, we had dinner, it was fine. I was anxious over your case, but he didn't mind. As I was leaving, he hugged me and then he kissed me.'

Ryo's eyes harden to flint at that, and it makes Dee suddenly angry.

'And did I let it go on a little longer than I should have? Yeah, maybe, because it's _nice_ to be the one being chased every now and then, you know? Because I had _years_ of waiting for you, of only receiving the barest hint of how you felt for me. And it's not like you even _care_ that I'm attractive, or anything. This is the first time you've reacted to anyone who's shown interest in me, and Tyler isn't the only one.'

Ryo stills, and Dee realizes he might have gone too far.

'Ryo - Ryo, I'm sorry,' he says, and he realizes he's about to start babbling, worse than when he asked the other man to move in with him. 'I didn't mean it. I don't care how long it took you to realize. I love you, and - Ryo, what - what are you doing?'

Ryo stands up slowly from his chair. His gaze is fixed on Dee, eyes dark and his face unreadable. Dee wonders if this is the face Ryo's suspects see in interrogation. If it is, he understands why Ryo gets far more confessions than his kind demeanor would suggest. Because Ryo? Ryo is kind of terrifying like this. His tie is unknotted and loose around his neck, the collar of his shirt bent and disorderly. The top button is undone, and there is a hint of strong muscle showing on his chest. Dee swallows as Ryo bends over him, hands on the back of the chair, hemming him in.

'Do you think I don't notice the way other people look at you?' he demands.

Dee can smell the wine on his breath.

'People look at you as you walk down the _street _Dee. I'm an airhead, but I'm not _blind._'

He settles a knee between Dee's legs, which part automatically for him.

'Do you want me to catalogue the people in our lives who have crushes on you, Dee, hmm?'

He plunges his fingers into Dee's hair and pulls it back savagely, so he can stare into his partner's eyes.

'Karen on reception has a picture of you in a keyring on her desk, Vanessa from IT undresses you with her eyes whenever she sees you, Jordan at the grocery store is trying to get the courage to ask for your number, the principal at the school is trying to figure out if we're together or not, the other nurse in your ward when you were shot slipped her number into a bunch of your flowers, and JJ ... I don't need to tell you about JJ.'

Ryo licks a scorching trail up from Dee's collarbone to his ear.

'But do you want to know the difference between the other people, Dee?'

A sharp bite to his ear lobe.

'Tyler was the first one you looked back at,' he hisses in his ear, before claiming Dee's mouth in a hard, possessive kiss.

Dee's half hard all ready, his body confused at the pain signals but reacting to Ryo's closeness all the same. He can't help but kiss back, his senses aflame. All he can see and hear and feel is Ryo, who is looming over him, and still pulling on his hair. Dee's lips are beginning to tingle from the kiss when Ryo finally pulls back and assesses him.

Without a word, he stands and storms from the room. Dee is dazed and aroused, and wondering what's happened to his passive Ryo. He stumbles belatedly after him, hoping the kid's at Carol's, because he'll never live it down if he's seen like this.

He hardly has a chance to complete the thought, before Ryo's on him in a sneak attack, lurking in the shadows before slamming him up against the hallway wall. His arms are wrenched above his head, and sharp incisors are biting at his jugular.

'Hey, stop, wait, you'll leave a mark-' he tries, but Ryo lifts his head and glares at him.

'Good,' he hisses, eyes flashing. Dee's head thumps against the plasterboard as he gives up helplessly to this new side of his partner. He tries experimentally to free his arms, but Ryo has them in an iron grip. His other arm is up under his shirt, raking his nails down the sensitive skin. It hurts but it also feels amazing, and he can't bite back a moan. He feels Ryo's smirk against his neck, where it's still busy teasing the blood to the surface.

He gasps and arches against his partner when Ryo's fingers find and tweak his right nipple. He rolls it unrelentingly, until Dee can't take the sensations anymore and forcibly rips his hands from Ryo's grip.

'Ryo,' he pants, holding up a hand in front of him, 'wait.'

'No,' Ryo snarls, and pushes him down the rest of the corridor to the bedroom. Once the door is closed behind them, he pushes Dee up against the wall again, and unbuttons his shirt. He graces each patch of exposed skin with a sharp bite, and sometimes soothes it with a kiss as well, following the trail down until he's on his knees and Dee's shirt is hanging loose and limp from his shoulders.

With a wicked smile, and a smooth movement, Ryo pops up the button on his jeans, and stands, pulling Dee into another intense kiss. Dee's head is spinning and he can hardly breathe when Ryo's hand slides purposefully into his pants, and finds purchase around his cock.

'God, Ryo,' he breathes, overcome.

'How about you remember this the next time someone catches your eye,' Ryo tells him. 'Because I will not be going through this again, do you understand me?'

There's nothing Dee can do but nod, because just at the moment, there is no one in the entire world apart from Ryo. Nothing else but the sound of his ragged breathing, and his scent, and his warm heat pressing against him. The house could burn down at this point, and he wouldn't notice, as long as Ryo keeps kissing him, keeps up the hard, fast movement in his pants, keeps panting desperately in his ear.

'Ryo,' he exhales, 'Ryo, I-'

Ryo pulls back to look at him, but his eyes are dark and unreadable.

'What is it?' He bites his lip a little anxiously, and Dee is somehow relieved to see it's still his Ryo in there somewhere. He can tell that Ryo's not as sure about this as he seems, and is probably hiding how insecure he actually is about the last few days.

'Nothing,' he sighs. Ryo gives him an assessing look, and quietly leads him over to the bed, where he lies down on his back and pulls Dee down on top of him. It gives Dee the upper hand for a moment, as he instinctively covers the other man with his body, pinning him in place.

Ryo's hands roam up over his neck, scratching down his back, and hesitantly come to rest cupping his arse. Dee gives an enthusiastic groan, and a hard thrust is enough to encourage Ryo to pull him close. Dee kisses down Ryo's exposed chest, and pulls off his pants with one practiced move. He realizes, when he finds himself suddenly flat on his back that this was the only reason he was on top for any amount of time, but it's enough time for him to regain a little bit of the control he's been robbed of so far.

Still, it's not until Ryo's pulled his jeans off and is reaching for the lubricant in the bedside drawer that he realizes where this is going.

He's not really sure how he feels about it. They have only done this once before, neither of them really comfortable with this arrangement.

It doesn't look like Ryo's going to let him get away with anything else, though, so he tries to lie back and think of America. But Ryo surprises him by swallowing his cock down completely, and is unexpectedly gentle as he begins the process of preparing him.

Dee makes the mistake of looking down at Ryo, his mouth around his cock, his hair tousled and his cheeks flushed. He's suddenly a lot more on board with this than he was, and when Ryo's three fingers deep and not showing any signs of boredom, he decides he could get used to this.

He's still not prepared for the feeling of Ryo eventually sliding into him, though. It will never not be a strange feeling, but pleasure follows so swiftly on the heels of the discomfort that he is panting and writhing before he knows it.

Ryo keeps his thrusts slow and deep, and Dee nearly can't handle it.

'Ryo,' he gasps. 'Ryo, please, I-'

'What, Dee?' His partner demands.

'I-nothing,' he pants, and just arches up into Ryo's hands, who supports him with strong arms.

'I agree,' Ryo murmurs and slides a hand around his cock again, and braces himself against the bed. His movements are more purposeful now, intended to race Dee towards a conclusion.

He's not going to last long like this anyway. The emotions of the last few days are rising up, and spilling over, and he's already breathless and gasping. He's gratified at least that Ryo seems as out of control as his hips snap with abandon, his face buried in Dee's neck.

It takes a moment for Dee's mind to penetrate the fog of his own arousal, but he realizes eventually that Ryo's chanting something desperately against his skin. He realizes it's his name, over and over again, which is new. Ryo's not usually talkative in the bedroom, and it's this show of his lack of control that finally tips Dee over the edge.

His hips thrust on their own, chasing both sensations, until he's spiralling up and up, and his focus has narrowed to just the feeling coursing through him. He comes with gritted teeth, and a surprised, 'Ryo! Oh, Ryo!'

Ryo's fingers grasp the sheets in a death grip as he chases his own completion, his hips stuttering as it washes over him, Dee's name falling once more from his lips, before he falls flat, panting, on Dee's chest.

Dee has just enough strength in his limbs to bring his arms around his partner's waist.

'Ryo,' he says eventually, his voice muffled by Ryo's hair. 'Not that I'm complaining, but ... what was that about?'

'Would you like some water?' Ryo asks instead, making moves to sit up. Dee has him flat on his back in a moment, straddling him easily. Ryo's eyes avoid his.

'Ryo,' Dee says softly. 'Is this really about Tyler? Because just looking doesn't really mean anything.'

'It does to me,' Ryo says shortly. Dee's eyes widen.

'Ryo, you can't expect me to never look at another person again.'

'I know!' Ryo exclaims, covering his face with his arms. 'I don't know why I reacted this way.'

A sly grin is working his way onto Dee's face, and he pulls Ryo's arms away, shoving his face in their place.

'Were you jealous, my dear Ryo?' he asks lightly. 'Were you afraid you'd lose me?'

Ryo roughly pushes him off and sits up.

'Wait, Ryo, wait,' Dee scrambles across the bed to hold onto his arm before he can get up. 'Is that it, really?'

Ryo sighs heavily.

'Yes, that's it,' he admits.

'I promise you never will,' Dee's trying for solemn but he just knows his eyes are giving him away, because he's sparkling with joy on the inside. Ryo gives him a searching look, and his face says he clearly doesn't believe him. But there's a smile tugging at the corners of his lips anyway, and he leans down and kisses his partner lightly.

'I had better not,' he says simply, and finds his clothes before heading into the bathroom.

Dee throws himself backwards on the bed and grins at the ceiling. Jealous Ryo! Who knew?


End file.
